


The Tree Frog

by Bluez2776



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine locus befriending a tiny tree frog - imaginelocus </p><p>My first upload, so enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tree Frog

Imagine locus befriending a tiny tree frog - imaginelocus 

 

Normally locus would have ignored the tiny thing chirping in his ear. He would have walked away with some sense of dignity, maybe he would have even shot the thing. But as locus examined it closer, the tiny tree frog wasn't very big juvenile at best. A small thing with big red eyes and orange toes, rare if not completely odd to see on this planet. Locus decided that it would be best to ignore it

But the tiny frog had other plans. it had figured it's best course of action, would be to jump on locus's helmet, more specifically the part he uses to see, and it stayed there, for hours upon hours. Locus prided himself on a job well done. He specifically refused to let the frog bother him. In doing so he refused to move it, it wasn't on his scope viewing side.  
It did later jump off of his helmet. Locus left soon after he needed proper sleep, as did every perfect soldier. When he did arrive at 0600 taking to the same spot to watch agent Washington and his men, he saw the same stupid frog again. The stupid frog decided to jump in the exact same place he did yesterday, this became a relatively normal occurrence

Every morning locus would get up at 0500 fix himself up respectably and be in his spot up-top the cliffs at 0600 and every day the same frog would jump upon his helmet in almost the exact same spot, locus didn't mind the frog anymore 'it was rather cute' he ignored it for the most part, sometimes it would jump off to catch some space bug and locus ended up missing it when it was gone 

*unfortunate* he had to leave it behind he had grown rather fond of the small thing. Locus still thinks about leaving his small frog friend behind and wished the best for his small friend. Though he would never admit it his frog friend was a good listener, and was the best companion he had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
